


I Need a Quiet Place Where I Can Scream How I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: AU: eddie picks up vic from prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie picks up Vic from prison, concerned about the status of their relationship after four years without contact.
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	I Need a Quiet Place Where I Can Scream How I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 
> 
> cw for implications of sexual assault + non-descriptive sexual content! :-) 
> 
> feedback very much appreciated!! have a good day and i hope U enjoy

_ You're coming back _

_ And it's the end of the world _

_ We're starting over _

_ And I love you darling _

_ And I am done, dear _

**_I Want You_ ** **\- Mitski**

Eddie Cabot drums his fingers against the steering wheel, staring at the traffic light.  _ My Boyfriend’s Back _ blasts from the radio. 

_ I’ll have to change the station before Vic gets in the car. If this typa stuff is the first thing he hears, he’ll skin me. Shit, I don’t even know if this song is still relevant to us -- shut up, it’ll be fine. Just don’t worry. He hates it when you worry over stuff like this.  _

While Eddie was mulling over the status of his relationship with Vic, the light had turned green. He was jerked from his train of thought by the car behind him releasing a loud beep from their horn. He lifts a hand in the rear window in apology and presses on the gas.

_ \--- _

Eddie pulls up to the prison and takes a deep breath before setting the car in park. 

_ It’s fine, Eddie. He’s out, you and Daddy are safe, he’s safe, it’s fine. It’s fine! Just don’t press the matter of how he feels. He’ll bring it up when he wants to.  _

Eddie takes another breath to center himself before stepping out of the car. 

\---

Vic Vega had been waiting in Processing for all of 30 minutes when guards came to take him outside.

“Already? Damn, I’d heard it takes forever.”

“Your friend arrived early and you’ve already done all the paperwork to leave, so you’re good to go. We’ll escort you out.”

Vic breathes a sigh consisting equally of relief and amazement. Eddie had gotten there early, despite Vic’s concern that Joe or someone else might come and, on top of that, be late. (Though, he admits to himself, he isn’t exactly in a position to be complaining about whoever comes to get him out of prison -- he’s lucky to be getting out early at all and to be having someone pick him up.) 

Vic could recognize Eddie’s car from a mile away, could even draw it from memory (and, in fact, he had, a few times during his prison stay), but he still feels a swarm of butterflies at the sight of it. 

Eddie swings the car door open, doing his best to stifle his elation at seeing Vic for the first time in four years. Despite his efforts, his face breaks into a wide smile and he hurries over to Vic, embracing him upon contact. Vic weakly takes him in, embarrassed to be so close to him. Eddie wrinkled his eyebrows in concern and pulled away. 

_ He’s just not used to this. He needs time to adjust to being out. It’ll be fine.  _

Despite his nerves, Eddie smiled. “Toothpick. It’s so good to see you, finally.”

Vic returned the smile. “You too, Eddie.”

Eddie let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Let’s go home, Vic.”

\---

“Eddie, pull over.”

“What? Vic, we’re almost home.”

“I know. Pull over.”

Eddie obliged, pulling onto the side of the road. They’d ended up on a forested road, sunlight filtering down through the tree branches and dappling the car’s dashboard with specks of sunlight. Eddie looked over at Vic nervously, who was already gazing at Eddie intently. 

“Can I please give you head?”

Eddie felt the wind get knocked out of him. “What --”

“I said what I said, Eddie. It’s been four years. Even just as a thank-you for picking me up, or something. Whatever helps you sleep at night, you know? Please?”

Eddie suppressed a gulp and nodded. Vic grinned. 

\---

The drive home is silent. Eddie has no idea what to say, and Vic’s voice is too hoarse for him to speak. Eddie turns the radio on and the Smiths’s  _ Ask  _ filters from the car radio. 

_ Shyness is nice, and _

_ Shyness can stop you _

_ From doing all the things in life _

_ You'd like to _

_ So, if there's something you'd like to try _

_ If there's something you'd like to try _

_ Ask me, I won't say no, how could I? _

Vic rolls his window down and sticks his hand out the window, moving it to the rhythm of the song and smiling. Eddie feels his heart flip over in a perfect somersault, and for the first time that day, he feels like everything’s going to be alright. 

\---

Eddie pulls into the driveway of his house.

“Are you coming in?” Vic asks.

“I’m, um, just going to wait here for a second.”

Vic looks at him, puzzled, but evidently decides against pressing the matter and exits the car. 

Eddie watches him go inside before he lets himself cry in relief.

\---

Vic walks into Eddie’s house and is greeted by a familiar smell -- something he can’t quite describe or place, but which connotes a definite sense of being home. 

“Vic Vega! Is it really you?” Joe Cabot’s voice booms. 

Vic smiles, reassured by Joe’s presence that everything was alright. “Hey, Mr. Cabot --”

“Joe, now. You did four years for us, you’ve got the right to be on a first-name basis with me. C’mon, let me show you to your room.” Joe pauses, then begins again, “You know, I’m still amazed they’re letting you stay with us.”

“I told them it was a family thing, and I guess they’re preoccupied with dealing with currently-offending criminals rather than ex-cons.”

“Well, the family thing isn’t exactly a lie, you know. I consider you a second son, a brother to Eddie.” Joe says, patting Vic on the back.

Vic flushes a bright red. “ _ Shit, I sure hope we aren’t like brothers.” _

_ \--- _

After ensuring that his face was thoroughly not-red, Eddie leaves the car, bringing Vic’s bags in. They were surprisingly light (though, he supposed, Vic had always been less of a materialist than he was). He carried them inside, bringing them up to Vic’s room.

Opening the door, he found Vic lying asleep in bed. He smiled to himself, glad that Vic was getting rest in a real bed after years of cots and plastic mattresses. He pulled the blanket over Vic and pressed a kiss to his head before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

\---

_ He’s back in prison. A guard is checking his room. He finds an old letter from Eddie, one signed  _ Love From Eddie _. He knew Eddie only meant well by it, and couldn’t have known that the guards would find it. The guard laughs, tearing it to bits.  _

_ “You got yourself a little boyfriend on the outside, huh? Does he know what’s being done to you in here? You think he still wants you after all that?”  _

_ Vic fights back tears and the urge to punch the guard. He’s almost out, just a few months left in his sentence, he can’t do anything to extend it now. He lies back and watches the guard pull out countless letters from Eddie, from Joe, from Vincent, ripping them all into pieces. He watches as the guard stalks out of the cell, waiting until his footsteps fade before crying.  _

\---

Vic awakes in a cold sweat, reeling from the nightmare. He stumbles out of bed, weakly making his way across the hall to Eddie’s room. The door had been left ajar, an invitation inside, and Vic takes it, staggering over to Eddie’s bed and shaking him awake. 

“Vic? What’s going -- Are you okay, holy shit, you’re so pale --”

Vic lets out a muffled sob, falling forward onto Eddie’s bed and into his arms. 

“What happened, Vic -- sh, it’s okay, you’re okay, what happened? --”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Vic mumbles into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Okay, that’s okay. Here, do you want to sleep next to me?”

Vic nods, and Eddie moves over in bed, lifting up the blanket for Vic to crawl in. He rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder and drifts back to sleep. 


End file.
